


The Boom-boozle

by KurtM



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gay tension, M/M, Mirage is a confused little bi leave him be, Mutual Pining, Pining, idk what to tag i barely post, my favourite kind, no beta we die like gays in a battle royale, oblivious gays, there won't be porn but there sure is awkward gay tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtM/pseuds/KurtM
Summary: Ever since the new legend Walter "Fuse" Fitzroy arrived to the scene, Mirage felt an odd need to get to know the bombastic guy more. Maybe it was longing for friendship, urge to best him or something else entirely that the trickster doesn't realize? Who knows...(The ship and some twitter mutuals really motivated me to add something to the tag... Be warned i don't write as often and this isn't going to be that long. Going to post a few more chapters but that's it. Also forgive me for the terrible title lmao)
Relationships: Fuse | Walter Fitzroy & Mirage | Elliott Witt, Fuse | Walter Fitzroy/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

There was something about the new explosives expert legend that Mirage couldn't put a finger on why he felt sort of gravitated towards him... Maybe it was his big boat. That crashed down after that whole shebang. Hah.  
There was more than that though from such a grand entrance to his bursting confidence and charm- No but he himself was the charming one. Maybe he just wanted to really become friends with him. Yeah! That must be it! He had been feeling quite lonely, possibly overthinking who his real friends are and who simply tolerated him. He physically shook off the thought. There was no time for that kind of self doubt. Back to the topic in hand: Fuse did really seem like a cool chill guy. If only he understood what he was even saying sometimes with the dialect and slang... In a way he felt incredibly intimidating but also very warm and fun. Hard to miss when he enters the room with his stride and attitude.

The trickster's train of thought was cut off as he heard the signal blaring through the whole drop ship to get ready for the game. The sound made Mirage jump in his seat, dropping his phone and scurried up to his feet to go and see who he will be matched up with. This time they were doing duos to change it up a bit. A little bit more nerve wrecking for the engineer but he didn't admit that to himself.

His squad was the last one go be selected... The screen showed him and-

Mirage's heart dropped seeing the new moustached face on screen right next to him. "F...Fuse?" He quietly blurted out to himself. Before he could even process it he felt a mechanical hand clasping his shoulder making the man jump on his feet. "Ay won't cha look at that. You're my mate for today" The salvonian gave a hard nudge against Mirage's arm making the trickster wince. "Ow- I-i mean--" He cleared his throat. "Yes! Yes we are- Heh..." He wanted to hit himself in the head so bad, hoping the older man didn't notice the slight voice crack. "Don't go blowing yourself up now. It's only your second game, Fusey." _What the hell was he on about._ He panicked to himself internally, his mouth tended to run before his mind could even keep up with it.

Fuse chuckled before patting his back with the mechanical hand and walking past him right after. "I guess then ya just have to save my poor ass, ay kid? Altho i doubt that will be needed. I'll owe you a few cold ones if i do end up droppin' on my ass." He looked back at the curly haired legend. Mirage took a moment before he could even speak. "Uh- Y-Yeah, sure! It's a deal! Now it's time to show you what a real apex game veteran play looks like. 2 years in the making." Fuse gave a low chuckle as he stepped onto the platform. "Ken oath." He pointed at himself, his smirk perking up his thick moustache. "But don't ya dare underestimate this old man, pup."

Before Mirage could even react and embarrass himself again, the platforms slowly started to descend, making the man run and hop onto it before it was too late. The explosive expert noticed the nervousness from the other man and chuckled. "What ya look like this is your first time? She'll be right."

"What you mea-" His sentence was cut off as Fuse pushed him off the platform and jumped off himself, heading straight towards the new Spotted lake. Once the trickster legend got balance on his jetpack he followed his new squadmate.

____

"Here comes the motherload!" Exclaimed the new legend with a cackle as he surrounded a squad in a wall of fire in Runoff. The man only let out a victorious laugh almost mocking the enemy team. "Righto, caught the' rascals." Right after he aimed a couple of arcstars: One stuck on Octane’s leg and the other stuck on ground nearby the two, blowing up and leading to Octane getting knocked down and the poor big guy Gibraltar only needing an extra bullet to the chest by a tripletake to eliminate the squad. "Finished like dinner by Fusey himself." He flexed his tattooed fingers, lowering the launcher after a job well done.

The trickster finally caught up with Fuse, stopping and leaning forward to catch a breath. Mirage could barely keep up with the man. He's supposed to be the younger one here. "Hooo boy..." He took in a deep breath, still panting. "What the hell did they feed you on Salvo?"

"Only the best barbaque- And there ya are, mate. What took ya so long?" He turned around as he holstered Wally back on his back, his hand now hanging by his belt.

Mirage's brain realized he must be really embarrassing himself right now with how bad he has been doing and already had to have his ass saved once by Fuse earlier at the lakes and still running around with an awful load out. He has to redeem himself somehow... "U-uh i was just looking out for you from afar! What you expe-pect me to sit around while the newbie does all the work?"  
The salvonian’s eyebrow raised in speculation as his eyes trailed down to the engineer’s current equipment. Mirage thought he was staring at his crotch, making himself freeze up and briefly get hot under his collar, his mind racing and overthinking a dozen of different things in those few seconds. "With... A pistol and a shotgun?"  
"W-what? O-oh! Yeah! Of course- Don't you know it's the old Mirage trick... Uh.. Sniping with a pistol. Yup-" He pulled out the before mentioned p2020 and showed it off with a performative jazz hands gesture of sorts.  
Mirage wanted someone to shoot him at the back right then and there but the tension was eased off with the warm chuckle from Fuse. "Well i'll give ya a fair go to show me the good ol' _Mirage_ trick." The long emphasis on his legend name tugged at his heart string but the trickster couldn't quite place the feeling. Fuse continued. "But ya better rack up those kills. No spine bashing, ay?" With a pause Mirage simply gave a nod before talking again.  
"Uh we should head towards the ring, right?"

"Ay, pup." _Oh my god could he stop calling him that._ He swallowed.

Before they actually began to catch up with the ring they hopped down to gather any loot from the area. While Fuse was inspecting the loot with a sharp eye, he talked almost in detail of the previous fights but with a old explosives enthusiast viewpoint.

A minute later and they were off. Mirage was half way lost in his thoughts as they ran to a better spot and not instantly get spotted by anyone else... The more time he spent with him or saw him the more he realized how the old man sure had an ego. A different kind from what Crypto oozed off whenever he's around Mirage especially. _Cocky bastard…_ Fuse somehow had a different kind of energy to him and cockiness. Closer to Mirage. Well... What he thought or hoped to have. Maybe even more grand. He sure needed more real confidence. Or.. Or friends. Fuse could be that friend right? Why would he be though... _Alright focus, Mirage, focus._

And what a great time to have his head back in the game. Right at that moment he noticed a sniper not that far away, ontop of a tower, aiming towards Fuse most likely.  
_Shit._  
"Fuse there's a sniper!" He sent out a decoy to distract any other enemies and ran closer to the new legend but it was already too late, by two quick shots Fuse was sent flying onto his side.  
_Shit, shit shit._

"Aghhh- Buggah... That was a nice shot" He said with a grunt as if the sniper would hear his compliment from this distance and propped himself up on his elbow, holding his stomach. Mirage quickly took "Wally" off his back and carefully tossed it into the sand, wrapped his arms under the other man's arms, around his chest and dragged him along behind rocks and mounds as quick as possible. The adrenaline in his body not making him process the closeness. Luckily the sniper team started to get third partied not long after. Chaos, shots and bombs echoing in the distance…  
The trickster quickly grabbed out a syringe and stabbed it into Fuse’s chest, recovering him enough to keep on going through the match.  
Fuse groaned as he shot straight up into a sitting position. He exhaled in relief. "Thank ya there, mate." He placed a hand on his chest and rubbed the now syringe needle pain that still lingered for a bit, wincing once before it slowly dissipated. “Bloody hell...”

"Y..You okay, man?"  
“I’m f-”  
Without thinking this through Mirage instinctively laid a hand on the older man's chest where he had just stabbed him with the syringe... He blinked... Realizing what he's doing and quickly drew back him hand and nervously started laughing. "Aren't you glad that you have me around huh? The handsomest legend in the games, the one and only Mirage?" He dramatically posed, hand to his own heart.

Fuse got himself back up on his feet. Mirage started to feel like even a bigger fool attempting to bring back his own ego and boast but instead felt like a dog left in the rain... If the rain was a dry desert. The feeling quickly changed once he saw a mechanical hand extended down to him as Fuse gave his signature one eyed wink. "Guess i owe the handsomest legend a tinnie like promised." His body did the thinking for itself, simply accepting the hand and being lifted back onto his feet without much effort. Geez he was strong... He wasn't sure how he felt by the fact that he could probably throw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"You sure do." Another awkward laugh... "Well better start beating you in kills there, Fusey." He gave a playful shove to his metal arm, holding back the brief pain shot through him from the sudden strong contact of flesh and metal.  
Fuse only let out a hearty chuckle. "Righto, show me what ya got." With the burst of sudden confidence Mirage didn't take long to run straight to the echoing sounds of a close by gun fight with Fuse following suit after propping his launcher back on his back.

_Well now he sure is lively.._ Thought Fuse to himself, picking up the pace with a toothy grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting incident in the market while Fuse and Mirage are on different squads... This time i wrote in Lifeline and Octane! Not going to fill their tags with a fusage fic so lmao.  
> Tiny warning: Won't get nsfw but a bit suggestive

Another week, another game and more bodies to count in King’s canyon. Fuse rolled his shoulders as he stretched with a grunt, a short breather before he and his squad moved on to another spot for more loot or enemies. Oh he hoped it was enemies. This game was too satisfying for his own good. After he stretched he noticed a strange creak in his prosthetic arm. The man raised a curious brow as he looked down giving it another flex. “Nongs forgot to grease ol’ Fusey up.”

Lifeline looked over at Fuse with a hint of disgust painted over her face. “I don’t like the sound of that.”

Fuse looked over to the medic squatting down going back to reloading and preparing her guns. He couldn’t help but laugh. “Not me fault that your mind falls in the cutter, ay?”

The medic was too close to chucking the nearest lying gun straight at him, her hand already itching towards it but she held herself back. This isn’t the time for that. Not worth it. She stood up and wiped her knees from the sand. “Don’t cha ever quiet down? Let’s go already.” She gestured with her head, holstering her sentinel and holding onto a shotgun.  
Octane as if on queue jumped down from the roof, plummeting onto the ground with a hard thud that could make anyone not familiar with his antics wince by just a glance. “Finally! I was getting bored out of my _miiind..._ Yo, yo, yo Fuse how about we try the grenade jump pad trick? Maybe even give your launcher a go” He seemed too eager on the last part... The man even talked fast and saying that he was standing right now was questionable. Octane and standing still (especially when he craved for the adrenaline) did not go hand in hand. 

“Hold on ya bloody knickers there, mate. Better find those drogos first. Then we can let loose, ay?” The explosives enthusiast snickered. 

“What are we waiting for then!”

The older legend could barely react before the energetic adrenaline seeker went off speeding off on his own after injecting himself.

“Silva, hold up!”  
“Ah that’s the spirit, kid!”

Lifeline wasn’t going to even respond this time and went on to follow Octane’s lead… Wherever he was heading. She had a bad feeling from the start that this man wasn’t the best influence on Silva.

After some time of following Octane, looting and Lifeline trying the best to convince both of them that it wasn’t worth trying to join in on the third party fight (that looked way too risky and could get all of them killed in seconds). She only convinced them to move on noting that there’s another gun fight nearby that sounded less hectic. “Good idea, chica!”

Lifeline gave a very brief smile to Octane and let out a small chuckle. “Ya know it. Now keep on moving. We won’t win standing around.”

“Righto.” Fuse agreed and on Lifeline’s queue they head towards the Market where the gunshots just had dissipated 

_______

The sudden eerie silence from the place very quickly ramped up to absolute chaos of about 4 teams firing and throwing grenades at each other, without any direction and clue of who was in what squad. Fuse’s squad ran into the market for a quick cover, spreading each other out just a bit so they all wouldn’t be cornered if anyone did end up barging through the doors.  
Fuse hid himself in one of the dimly lit second floor rooms, trying to quickly patch himself up from the smaller injuries left after Lifeline’s aid. 

Plan A of trying the “grenades on jump pad” trick quickly backfired on them but surprisingly plan B…. Giving Octane his launcher Wally did the trick as Fuse shot a knuckle cluster from another direction worked wonders. Even surprised and got a half hearted praise from their medic for one of their risky ideas actually working. Not that bad of a team after all. Still a bit of a headache to Lifeline but she couldn’t entirely deny that Fuse and Octane chaotic energy in the same squad could work if lucky. She knew Octane well and even with a bit of scolding over her friend’s antics… Fuse was on a different kind of chaos. At least Octane didn’t pretend to be a hero. Fuse got the hint that Lifeline wasn’t the biggest fan of him but didn’t hate him either. Didn’t know him enough to conclude anything.

The salvonian was done with getting ready for another session of fighting. Octane’s energy in the team alone got his blood pumping and reacted faster to action more than he usually does. _A good bloke…_ A pair of hurried footsteps were heard from the nearby hall of the market causing the older legend to be alert and pointed his R-301 right towards the door, careful not to kick a random abandoned bucket over with his feet and backed up against the corner of the room. Not the best place for hiding with a window right behind you but like there were any better choices.

“Oh man, oh man, oh mann-....” A familiar mumbled yet nervous voice entered the room, cracking from fear which caught Fuse off guard but didn’t lower his gun as he saw the man now in his view. Mirage. He looked a bit scared and never even glanced towards Fuse not noticing him as Mirage kept checking his own back while stepping forwards. “Why did they have to leave me here-” he got cut off from his monologue the moment his leg got stuck behind the leg of a table and tripped. “Woah!--” His eyes closed, hands instinctively reached out and grabbed onto the first thing his hands could find to hold onto, face falling against something solid. It all happened too fast, a second or two passed and he suddenly noticed that he was grabbing onto thick fabric and.. A belt? and possibly a human’s warmth… His eyes shot wide open too frozen from shock to unlatch himself from the vest but his head slowly panned up to see a smug mustached face looking down at him. Somehow the man’s eyes widened even further. Some would say he looked petrified right now.

“G’day there… Eager aren’t we now?” He teased and chuckled while still having a gun pointed down at him, making the man half way on his knees realize how this must look and quickly let go, pushing himself back and fell flat on his ass.

“H..Hehe… Yeah- Hey.. Buddy... Pal--- Uhm… Please don’t kill me.” There his voice cracked again, feeling like he was about to pass out, his train of thought not catching on how humiliating this whole thing really is. Fuse started to feel even sorry for the guy. The bit of confidence the legend always had was wiped clean off. Usually Fuse would have shot a bullet point blank onto his enemies head but there was a feeling in his chest he couldn’t pinpoint which stopped him.

The old salvonian sighed and offered a hand. “Come on now... Get up, pup.” He gestured towards himself with the extended hand as if for a moment he was talking to an actual puppy.

The holo trickster blinked at the offered mechanical hand… Stared at it.

Fuse ‘tsk’ed and simply grabbed his hand, pulling him up on his feet which weren’t really stable. “This is how you get yourself killed.” After that Mirage straight away lost balance by the awkward position he was forced into caused by the pull and toppled over against the older legend a second time. Fuse tried to balance him by his arms, a bit of genuine concern showing from his tone. “Woah there- You alright, Witt?”

“I-I’m… Yeah i’m fine--” Part of him wanted to get as far as possible from him but something at the same time pulled him in or to the very least didn’t wanna move from the loose grip of the other. Like he was putting much thought into it currently. However a sudden noise made Mirage jump back away from Fuse. Didn’t sound like a gunshot or any explosives.  
“W...What was that?” He looked around in a panic. He really wasn’t in his element from how terrible his game was today. “Is it your team? Thanks for not s-shooting me but that means i gotta run-” He pointed towards one of the doors with his thumb, ready to leave but instead got manhandled again by the salvonian and suddenly blaced right behind him as the man backed up into the corner, covering Mirage. 

“What are you doi-?!”  
Fuse turned around and quickly covered the other’s mouth, shushing him. “I ain’t me team. Now can it.” With that Mirage stayed quiet but didn’t stop him from looking even more confused at the man before him. The older legend stayed on guard, gun and grenades readied up as his back was pressed against Mirage’s front. He didn’t know what to focus on… The possible enemies or the very distracting fact that he has the man’s ass pressed near his crotch. This is fine… He thought to himself trying his best to focus on the surrounding sounds pulling out his gun but his mind constantly drifted back to the man in front of him. His eyes trailed down his hair, down to his left arm… The visible flexing in his arms from keeping them tense and ready… Subtle swell of muscles… The room was dim but maybe he spotted a few scars and birthmarks... A specific kind of scent with a hint of sweat and dirt… Feeling the warmth radiating from him and pressing near his crotch.

Fuse jokingly questioned Lifeline’s mind earlier going down south after what Fuse had said about his creaking arm but in this instance it really was true with Mirage. He was long gone at this point. His mind spiralled down to thinking about being wrapped by those arms and sl- That’s where his train of thought was cut off once he heard Fuse, noticing he was looking back with a raised brow and a mustached side smirk. “Being a rascal back there, aren’t cha?” The trickster realized he had bucked his hips and crotch forward against the older man’s ass… _Crap…_ He quickly pulled his hips back, turning completely red in a second from ear to ear. “I-I don’t know what you’re on about… You’re just in the way.”

“In the way of what? Your ol’ fella downstairs?”

“S-Shut-- What old fella? I don’t know any old fella...” He started laughing nervously. “Except you again cause you’re… _Old_. Haha…..” The flustered trickster’s sentence went down to a mumble under his breath. “Sorry…. Wait, aren't there enemies nearby?” He covered his own mouth with his hands to keep himself quiet, eyes wide thinking that he blew their cover.

A pause…

And Fuse burst out laughing. “I told ya i think we’re safe, mate. Didn’t ya hear me? Or were ya too busy with something else?” At that Mirage began to sputter and stumble over his own words more than usual. “I.. Ehm…. Hey look i think som-someone’s coming!” Fuse didn’t entirely believe him but turned his head anyways and--- _Bang!_.... A searing pain in the salvonian’s thigh sent him toppling forward onto his knees. “ _Agh fuck me dead-!_ ”

And the one who shot him was the same flustered man behind him, pulling the trigger out of panic, meaning to shoot the ground instead as a distraction. “S-shit! I’m sorry! _Welligottagonowbyeseeya_ ” and with that Mirage slid over the table and ran straight out the door and the market as fast as his wobbly legs could, heart racing and beating against his chest as if it was about to burst out.

Fuse panted, easing down the pain to the best of his abilities slowly getting himself up having the wall to support him. Physically… Sure as hell not mentally cause he wasn’t too sure what had just happened. Probably scared off the poor guy. With the gunshot echoing across the building he finally saw his squadmates again coming to rescue him. “Was someone here?” Lifeline was the first to ask, keen medic eye noticing the gunshot and right away went over to him, pulling out Doc for good measure despite it being a less severe wound.

“Ya alright, amigo?”

“Peachy as they say… _Agh.. Bugger_... Just a coward got me and ran off.” He snickered to himself. He really should have a talk with the legend whenever he could… He wasn’t going to let that incident slip. It amused the older legend too much.

“Say… How about after this game.. Drinks and barbie on me. Campfire and my gool ol’ guitar. Anyone can join, ay?.”

Lifeline gave a small eye roll. “The game is barely over and you think of beer and barbecue?”

Fuse gave a nonchalant shrug. “Ya don’t have to join.”

Octane kept guard by the door and gave a small thumbs up, turning his head back to the two. “I’ll join!”

Fuse chuckled. “Ken oath.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone can mention any big mistakes i've made with writing. Maybe i can fix them up.  
> You can also give me some suggestions/ideas what to add in later chapters.
> 
> Planning to write more but i don't have a schedule while doing uni work, but check out my twitter for updates


End file.
